


A Weakness

by Musogato



Category: The Daevabad Trilogy - S. A. Chakraborty
Genre: Empire of Gold speculation, F/M, kingdom of copper spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musogato/pseuds/Musogato
Summary: Nahri has time to think while waiting for Ali to wake up.
Relationships: Nahri e-Nahid/Alizayd al Qahtani
Kudos: 20





	A Weakness

The memory buzzed in her mind: the night sky a dark contrast to the firelit stone walls and the shadows cast over Ghassan's calculating face.

_"For your part, Banu Nahida, I am going to need you to send a letter to my youngest and inform him that you have been arrested and charged with being his co-conspirator in an attempted coup. And that you will be executed tomorrow at dawn should he not surrender."_

_Nahri felt the blood drain from her face. "What?"_

_Ghassan waved her off. "Believe it or not, I would rather not involve you, but I know my son. Ali might be happy to martyr himself, but I have no doubt he will no sooner see that letter in your handwriting than throw himself at my feet."_

...

Nahri leaned against the wall, her knees drawn up to her chest. A steaming teacup sat next to her on the floor, her eyes staring softly at the djinn prince asleep on the cushion across from her. His breathing was steady, but after several days he had yet to awaken. At the very least, the days of rest in Yaqub's guest room had allowed her mind to catch up with all of the horrid recent events.

Nahri picked up the teacup, the warmth a comfort in her hands. She took a sip, and in her liquid reflection she thought she saw Nisreen.

 _A weakness._ That is what Nisreen had always said of her friendship with Ali. But it hadn't occurred to her that perhaps it was one they both shared. To be foolish enough to take the Citadel, to openly revolt against Ghassan... would he really have given that up, risking all of Daevabad and his supporters to Ghassan's wrath... for her?

Nahri shook her head. _No. Even he is not_ that _reckless._ The need to save Daevabad's people from that tyrant outweighed any of their individual lives. But Ghassan's assured tone crept through her mind again. The absolute certainty in his eyes. They were both pragmatists; both constant planners. If Jamshid was always an ace to be used against her, was she the ace to be used against Ali? 

She thought of the lengths he took to support her plan of rebuilding the hospital, and the beautifully crafted office that was a homage to her beloved Cairo. How he held the most powerful relic in their world and believed whole-heartedly that she should have it. 

She shivered. Weaknesses were a liability. A weapon to break the best laid plans. And despite her best efforts, she couldn't deny that Ali remained one of hers. But they weren't caught in mere palace politics anymore; their enemies were unfathomably strong and they would be coming for them. For him. 

Ali shifted in his sleep, the motion catching Nahri's attention. He snorted softly, and then settled back into silence. Nahri watched him for a long moment, fighting the intense protective surge that warred with her overwhelming desire to run away. Reclaiming her composure with a steadying breath, her gaze drifted back to the teacup still in her hands. She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes.

_Please wake up soon, my friend. I am so tired of doing this on my own._


End file.
